Handbells are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,139,855, 3,207,124, 3,253,574, 4,062,317, and 4,566,400. Handbells generally include a bell body, or bell casting, a clapper assembly mounted within the bell body for striking the bell body, and a handle such as a strap used by a player to grasp and play the handbell. The bell body is typically a bronze casting, which is known to provide the most desirable combination of tonal clarity and sustain.
Handbells are carefully manufactured, polished and tuned so that different handbells produce different desired notes of the musical scale so that the handbells can be played in concert by a group of musicians. For example, a set of at least eighty-five handbells may be provided such that each bell produces a different note for notes spanning the first through seventh octaves of the musical scale. The size, weight, and shape of the bell bodies of the handbells vary depending upon the desired musical note to be produced.
It is customary for most players of handbells to wear gloves when playing and handling handbells. This is because the natural oils and/or salts, chemicals or the like that may be present on a player's bare hand that may contact the surface of a bell body, particularly the polished outer surface, can tarnish the surface of the bell body over time (ie., cause undesirable dark spots to appear on the surface of the bell body). In addition, the bell bodies typically require periodic cleaning/polishing/abrading with polishing substances to maintain a desired appearance. The repeated rubbing of the bell body to polish the surface of the bell body can alter the pitch of the sound (ie., flatten the sound) produced by the handbell, at which time the handbell may need to be replaced.
Thus, there is a need for an improved handbell having a bell body, or casting, that resists tarnish and that eliminates the need for polishing with harsh substances. A desirable bell body should resist becoming tarnished even when exposed to chemicals, salts and oils, such as when the bell body is held directly in the player's bare hand. In addition, a desirable bell body should be capable of being cleaned merely by being wiped with a clean, soft cloth without requiring the application of polishing compounds. Further, a desirable bell body should have long-lasting tarnish resistance, and providing the bell with this property should not undesirably alter the sound produced by the handbell. Still further, the tarnish-resistant handbell should be inexpensive to manufacture and maintain. From a manufacturing standpoint, it is also desirable to provide a method of manufacturing new handbells, as well as refurbishing existing handbells, in which the handbells are provided with an anti-tarnish finish.